


The Judgement Scythe

by AgentTex13



Category: Sword Art Online, anime - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Original Character Death(s), Revelations, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTex13/pseuds/AgentTex13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In SAO, you live or you die. And more often than not it's the latter. But Hanakama never thought about his death, not much. His only thoughts were on his love, and how they were going to make it out of this death game alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Judgement Scythe

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive crit. appreciated.

Sword Art Online, the game of death. It's been a month since this damned game began, and it seems like it has no end. Less than ten thousand players, all trapped within the machinations of a maniacal genius. Hanakama remembered the cold gut-wrenching fear that spread to his bones, his head spun and his thoughts instantly went to his love, Akemi. He almost wished that she was here beside him, but then again, she didn't play silly death games.  
Hanakama sighed as Diavel finished his hopeful speech. He stood up and walked away, shaking his head at the gathering of players desperate to finish this game. He wondered if his Akemi missed him, or if she had moved on.  
"Hey Hana!" He turned to look at his party members. Yami and Shiki jogged towards him. Not long after this game started, he had found them. Friends since middle school, Yami decided to stick with Hanakama till then end, and Shiki, Yami's real life fiance, vowed to stay with the pair. She was beautiful and he was head over heels for her. It was a small three person group, good for infiltration, not so much as back up in a boss fight. Yami came to a halt right in front of Hanakama. " Where... are.. you...going?" he gasped in between breaths. Hanakama rolled his eyes. " Jeez Yami, you don't need to tail after me like a pup. I'm just going to see about some food." Yami looked up at him and grinned, his black hair was plastered to his head.  
" Well why don't we all go? Last meal and all." Yami grinned. Hanakama grinned in response and lifted his sword. " Lets go hunt some boars, then we'll get Shiki to cook it!" He looked down at Yami and Shiki. "Last meal and all."

........................

Yami belched loudly and patted his stomach. " Wow Shiki, how did you level your cooking skill so fast?" She set down her plate and laughed. " Well, feeding you two helps a lot." The three laid down in the grass and sighed. The sounds of pre-battle festivities floated in the air, the clinking of glasses and laughing were infectious. Hanakama caught Yami laying his hand on Shiki's out of the corner of his eye, he chuckled. His thoughts floated to Akemi and he wondered what she was doing all this time. "I think it's time we get some sleep guys." Yami and Shiki sighed. "Yeah, lets go get a room." Yami stood up with Shiki in hand, and he watched the two saunter towards the inn. ' Please don't get too much closer, it'll only hurt more.' They were in love and he only wished that he could keep them from getting hurt, because once you die in SAO, you are gone for good. "Come on Hana, you need to be sharp for tomorrow!" Yami shouted over his shoulder. "Coming!" Hanakama strode towards the inn, and resigned himself to protect the two, no matter what. 

......................... 

Illfang the Kobold Lord was defeated, but Diavel was dead. People mourned his loss, but there was an air of elation. Freedom was no longer such an intangible thing, however difficult it seemed. Towns on the second floor filled with people quickly, and new purpose filled the players of SAO. 

.........................

 

Another month passed, and with each passing day, Hanakama's small guild grew stronger. The Judgement Scythe they called it, and at first they thought it was just a name they thought was cool. As the days passed, the game grew more and more violent. Players found ways around the PVP restrictions in town and were murdering harmless people stuck in the same hellish nightmare as the rest of them, just for fun. Hanakama couldn't stomach it, and thus the Judgement Scythe guild took to their namesake. They brought in characters whom had committed acts against the innocents of SAO, and they grew in renown. But with their fame, they also crated a target.

..........................

Hanakama sighed, his head resting against a rock, while he lazied in the sun. It had been three months since their arrival in SAO., and while they had made a small name for themselves, he wished that more people could have been saved. His left ear perked at the clomping of footsteps, rushing to his side. He had grown so accustomed to the sound and their intent. "What's up Shiki? Who needs help now?" He blew out a breath. She came to a full halt at his side, but with the strangest look in her eyes. Hanakama looked at her with a scowl on his face. "You need to come with me. Now!" she couldn't mask the excitement in her voice, she was practically bursting with it. He stood up and obliged.  
'What on earth? Shes practically running. What's got her so worked up?' Hanakama wondered.  
He crested the hill in the town where they had set up shop. Not a whole lot of people here, but it suited them nicely. He saw Yami talking to a woman with her back turned. He felt odd, like he had seen her somewhere before, but it felt so long ago.  
"HEY YAMI! I BROUGHT HIM!" Shiki yelled. The woman tensed up noticeably, Hanakama noticed. As he came closer to the pair, a shiver of recognition went down his spine. 'No... it can't be.'  
Her raven hair glinted with the faintest shades of sapphire.  
He stopped dead in his tracks, just a few feet away from her. Akemi? No, it can't be... She turned, and his world turned red. " Hanakama?" She rushed over to him, taking Hana clean off his feet.  
There were tears in her eyes and he swore she smelled as wonderful as the day he left.  
"Akemi? What in the hell are you doing here?!" His mouth was dry.  
"I had a friend keep one at her house because I wanted to surprise you. I know how much you like to play and i wanted it to be something we could do together. But..." she trailed off. Hanakama drew her in and held her there, afraid as hell to let her go. She started to sob in his arms, uncontrollably. " Shhh baby. I'm here, and I won't let you go, ever."


End file.
